


Sharp Like a Knife

by shealynn88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Kissing, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Canon Compliant, M/M, S5E18, Traumatized Dean Winchester, Violence, trauma response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: Dean's been numb since he got yanked from Hell.  He can't imagine anything different.  But Castiel isn't going to let him go without a fight.He’s tired. He’s not the same person the hounds took to Hell. He’s a ghoul. A ghost. A skinwalker in his own skin.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Sharp Like a Knife

They fuck him raw but it never gets through. Never gets _under_. Too much time with a knife in his hand to find anything here even close to payback. Even close to kindness. 

He wouldn’t take it if there were. 

He feels like the whole world is behind some gauze of Hell that came up with him, rings in his ears, clouds his vision, makes everything muffled. 

The pain. 

The fear. 

The joy. 

Nothing _matters_ up here. Not really. Nothing gets through. 

Monsters tear him open and his brother rages and cries, and none of it _matters_. 

The angel is a mystery. A problem to solve, an irritation to put down. Maybe a power to use.

And then, maybe, another being with a buzzing in their ears, a fog over their eyes, memories that are larger than _now_. 

Maybe he’s spilled blood before, and liked it, and regretted it. 

Dean stands, trembling. Bloody. 

“How does it feel,” he sneers, voice broken and rough, pain an inconvenience. “Taking me down?”

Cas’s jaw goes tight, gaze full of disdain. “Righteous,” he says. Dean can hear the fury, still.

Dean nods, smiles.

Tastes blood. 

“I know that feeling,” he says. He’s tired. He’s not the same person the hounds took to Hell. He’s a ghoul. A ghost. A skinwalker in his own skin. 

“So easy, isn’t it? Just tear it down. Keep tearing til you hit bone. The screams are like lullabies.

“That what you want, Cas? Wanna hear me scream?”

Cas shakes his head. Steps forward. Smashes Dean back into the wall. “I want you to listen. For once in your life, _listen_.”

And then his mouth meets Dean’s. Not a kiss. Nothing that gentle. His teeth are like razors, fingers like clamps, squeezing on his hips like he’ll break him open. The pain of it is hazy and then Cas is in his mouth, tongue and teeth, sounds of frustration, and the pain is immediate. 

He bleeds and it _hurts_. For real. His knees buckle with it, more surprise than anything. 

The angel hardly notices, his body crushing forward—his own enormous weight against the negligible resistance of Dean’s muscle and bone. 

Dean bites forward, draws human blood from the angel’s vessel; the angel responds in kind, fury and strength that threatens to destroy him. Dean’s tongue and cheeks are lacerated, his body feels ready to burst under such unleavened force. 

It feels incredible. It _feels_. 

Cas moves back a few inches, hand holding Dean’s neck gingerly, as if he might break accidentally. And he could. He could in these hands. 

“Are you with me, Dean?”

Dean feels his body go limp, a new kind of release. He gives up the fight and resigns himself to more battles. Endless struggles against impossible forces, impossible odds. 

“Yeah, Cas. Fine. I’m with you.”

The next touch of lips is gentle, more benediction than battle. 

“Thank you,” he says, and it strikes like razor wire through Dean, fresh and new and present. 

Cas pulls him gently and Dean slings an arm around his shoulder, leaning heavily as his ribs scream, as blood tickles his cheekbones, eyebrow, neck. 

The world, shitty and cold and horrible, is clear now. It’s been so long since he saw it clearly. 

“Let’s do this, buddy. Let’s fuck ’em up.”

The sound of wings is loud in his ears.


End file.
